Talk:Firestar
Concerns *Needs citation for eye color Says it twice in Firestar's Quest : The citation needs to be in Into the Wild - Quailflight 11:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) *Needs citation for Lionheart and Tigerclaw mentoring him Uh, Into the wild : The citation will come from Into the Wild/Fire and Ice, but page number is still being determined. - Quailflight 11:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : On page 56 on ITW, it states that he is unassigned a mentor, and that Lionheart and Tigerclaw will share responsibility for his mentorship... Jmiles The forums guy! 04:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Done! Jmiles The forums guy! 19:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *History should be checked over for verb tense, flow, and clarity *Perhaps shorten OS sections if possible, the page is quite long Six lives?? It says a number of times in Firestar's Quest that he only had six lives left. If this is true, then he only has one more! I don't know if I shoul put it in the article or not, because I don't really believe that he couldve lost two lives between Darkest Hour and Quest. Thoughts? --BeautifulOblivion 04:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It was a mistake. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 04:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) it was a mistake but he lost a life to hawkfrost in the fox trap so he has only 2 lives left He lost one due to a sickness when he and the other sick cats went to Twoleg Place to keep from spreading, one fighting Scourge. If I remember correctly, lost one being crushed by a tree? in Firestar's Quest to help SkyClan, another with the fox trap in the fight with Hawkfrost, another in The Fourth Apprentice and that's all I remember. if there's anymore please tell me because I would really like to know as well -- User:Yukima He has one left. 1st: Scourge. 2nd: Rats. 3rd: Rogue. 4th: Tree. 5th Hawkfrost. 6th: Greencough. 7th: Fox. 8th: Russetfur Scourge: The Darkest Hour. Rats: Firestar's Quest. Rouge: Ravenpaw's path #3. Tree: Dawn. Hawkfrost: Sunset. Greencough: Long Shadows. Fox: The Fouth Apprentice. Russetfur: Fading Echoes. Is Ravenpaw's Path 3 even out yet? :S BeautifulOblivion 23:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Nope. It comes out August 3rd. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Did it ever say out right that he lost a life in the fox trap? And I thought he had only 6 lives lost at the end of Fading Echoes? Five were seen in StarClan before Russetfur killed him?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 21:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe it was ever stated that he did. Someone should ask Vicky if he did. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 21:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I think he might've lost the life in Sunset from the fox trap. I remember it being mentioned somewhere, though I can't remember if it was in the books or on YouTube or somewhere else. BeautifulOblivion 21:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) He did, if you count what it siad in Firestar's Quest, that he had six lives, then he has lost nine already, Not that I didn't expect that this would happen, he'll probably lose his tenth life in Night Whispers or Sign of the Moon. I'm making a bet with my mom. X3 Leaders don't have 10 lives...DawnleafThe Epicness Of This Epic Signature! 19:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, but Vicky, Kate, and Cheirth seemed to have forgotten that... :3 In Fading Echoes, when Jayfeather and Yellowfang are in StarClan, Firestar appears but very lightly. Jayfeather asks what the matter is and Yellowfang says five of Firestar's lives are in StarClan but the other four remain. I don't think this is correct, but it's the last recording of lives we have left. Whitestorm17 12:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Needs warrior charcat Firestar needs a warrior charcat ~ Cherrytail Someone is working on it, so please don't discuss PCA matters here. [[User:Willowpool16|'Sky']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'wish16']] 22:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Gray muzzle? I think somewhere in Po3 that he's mentioned with a gray muzzle...but I'm not sure. And I can't edit Firestar's page for some reason. Only registered members may edit this page Jmiles The forums guy! 03:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Acually, a registered member did leave this comment. Coontail, when leaving a comment, always finish with the four of these - ~~~~. As for the gray muzzle, I don't recall that, and unless you can find a reference, we can't put it on the page Night Fall 03:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hm... is it possible there is a problem with the page? Jmiles The forums guy! 03:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I suppose...but I can edit it just fine. Coontail, what exactly is the problem? What happens when you try to edit it? Night Fall 03:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC)O Obviously I can edit just fine... It seems to be a server issue, Coontail. Should be up and working in an hour. If not, tell me. Jmiles The forums guy! 03:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) In Fading Echoes, when Jayfeather sees Firestars lost lives, he comments on Firestars ears being big and that he was slender... Should we put that into the description?--Hollytail(not logged in bc on cell phone) IDK about the slender thing but if you like the part about ears I see no problem as long as it's cited. WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 22:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) What happend to his pictures? I think the pics got changed. ? ZorthHighly Explosive 03:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Tweak Week happened. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 03:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) What? Are you sure? I can't beleive that Scourge is related to Firestar. Are you sure? ZorthHighly Explosive 03:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Vicky confirmed it right here. First question. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 03:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC)